Little Miss Mary
"Little Miss Mary" is a Legendary Badfic from the Harry Potter fandom. It involves Harry Potter, said character acting like a small girl, dressing up in a Lolita fashion, and other things which are very much NSFW and NSFB. The first sporker was Lookninjas on LiveJournal, and the current re-sporker is Guardian's Song. Plot Summary Chapter 1 The fic begins in some bizarre subspace where Harry is fourteen, but has already learned of the Order of the Phoenix and the Chosen One prophecy, yet Sirius Black still lives. During the summer, the Dursleys are killed in an attack on Privet Drive by Death Eaters. Harry, who is curled up under the counter rolling around and crying the entire time, is rescued by Severus Snape, who decides that it wouldn't hurt to "indulge (his) secret fantasy kink" while they're running away, and gives Harry shoulder-length hair and a Catholic schoolgirl uniform. Instead of hexing Snape into a sea slug and jumping up and down on it, Harry enjoys this. Then, Snape reveals his Muggle identity as "John Aberforce," a painter in a small Muggle town, and tells Harry that he'll be passed off as "Mary," "John's" niece. They drive to the village while Snape has fantasies about Harry and Harry enjoys being dressed in girl's clothes. They shop for more girl's clothes once they're in the village, and the sight of the lacy panties and garters Harry picks out makes Snape aroused. They go to Snape's home, hug each other, and get erections. Snape gives Harry a crash course in sex ed, and at this point the fic degenerates into such a mess of blowjobs and handjobs that it's all a blur. Notable incidents include: (WARNING: This is as NSFW and NSFB as "Celebrian" or "Subjugation.") * Harry going out to meet the neighborhood and getting approval for his dainty behavior from everyone. At this point, he claims that he learned how to act dainty from Hermione. * Harry and Snape having sex for a week straight, which the author mercifully did not detail. * Harry's breasts enlarging due to Snape sucking on them. * Harry becoming aroused whenever he puts on lacy, frilly clothes. For some idea of what the fic is like, the only thing he ever WEARS are lacy, frilly clothes. * Snape having hair all over, and Harry constantly mentioning how much he loves "Sev's fur." * Snape thinking that he's going to hell for this, but he doesn't care, and that he will bind Harry to him, no matter what. Note that this is portrayed as True Love. * Harry being the daintiest, most helpless little girl you ever did see. Also, Harry having the mental age of a five-year-old. * Snape being TOO LARGE TO FIT INSIDE HARRY, and thus having to "stretch" him daily with a magic butt plug. It takes about a month for this to "stretch" Harry to the point where he can take Snape. Chapter 2 The point where it de-blurs is sometime in Chapter 2 when Snape and Harry have sex on top of a Druidic altar; this point is notable for Harry saying "He really does feel like he's about to come out of my stomach," "he" referring to Snape's enormous penis. This sex binds them to the wards of Snape's house, which later becomes a major plot point to defeat Voldemort. Note that Harry is fourteen during almost all of this, and is screwed on the altar on his fifteenth birthday. Later, Harry insists he wants Snape's babies by becoming a hermaphrodite; after some reluctance, Snape agrees. The summer ends, and they return to Hogwarts. With their newfound power from the wards, they intimidate Dumbledore into giving them linked rooms. Madame Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall find out, but approve of the relationship. All through this, the author speaks through Harry by insisting that he is NOT being taken advantage of and really, really loves it. After Hogwarts lets out, Harry and Snape travel around England and Greece, linking themselves to "magical ley lines" and becoming masters of the elements. Chapter 3 They destroy Voldemort in an overly dramatic way using their powers from the magic ley lines — though, since his brains run out his ears at one point in the process, perhaps they just showed him this fic. Harry and Snape are married, as are Ron and Draco, Hermione and Blaise, and Remus and Sirius. Harry undergoes the hermaphrodite-ritual with the aid of Hermione, McGonagall, and Pomfrey. Harry gets pregnant. Chapter 4 Remus and Sirius are into BDSM, and Remus screws Sirius while he is in wolf form and Sirius is in dog form. Harry and Snape, Remus and Sirius, and Ron and Draco take a vacation to a Greek beach. While there, Remus and Sirius have wolf-on-dog sex, and Harry and Snape and Ron and Draco get turned on by said sex and also have sex. Finally, Harry gives birth to twin boys and all is well. Quotes * The wards shimmered around us like another heartbeat or a second sun. They did want us to seal our bond with them tonight. I wanted him so badly I could taste blood where I'd bitten my lip. "Harry . . . it's too soon. You're still so young." * His smile was almost lazy while his hands stroked over his body like a lover. "The ancient druids said a boy became a man when he turned 14. Most of them were married before they turned 15. And once we take care of Voldemort, I want to get pregnant. I want to take your seed so deep inside of me it will spontaneously create our first child." * "Gods . . ." I was panting in need. "I want that too, Harry. I want to open your body and shove my cock so deep inside of you it feels like he's going to come out of your stomach." * "He really does feel like he's about to come out of my stomach," his hands smoothed over the skin there and I swear my cock felt his fingers. * I'd never been into doing it with a dog but damned if Sirius and Remus hadn't been inspiring. Links * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * LMM Sporking Masterlist * Mission by Rina Dives and Zeb Category:Badfic Category:Legendary Badfic Category:Harry Potter Fandom Category:Slain Mary Sues Category:Potterverse Sues